What Happens on Omegle Doesn't Stay on Omegle
by australia831
Summary: In a series of one shots, I will post a whole bunch of stories which are created by me and a stranger on . These will be very random. Very. Random. I'm rating it M because I really don't know what might happen in future roleplays XD
1. American Food vs English Food

**A/N Hello everyone! This is going to be a series of random oneshots which I write with a stranger on omegle. If they have a fanfiction account, I will mention them to give credit^^**

**I finished one with Ever Hope Moonlight which she will hopefully post soon. It is about Vampire!Romania and big brotherly friend Arthur, protecting him.**

**Okay, I will be editing these slightly, for stuff like grammar and making them more like real stories, but they are basically the same.**

**These could look more like conversations or real stories, it just depends how the roleplay goes.**

**Review! Tell me what characters you wanna see or ships and I'll try to make it happen! Enjoy! :D**

"Wassup, Iggy?" America said happily.

England rolled his eyes. "I would prefer that you use the Queen's English, may I say, the _proper _English."

"Ugh, but that's so boring!" he sighed, making a face. "Besides," he put his hands on his hips defiantly, "I can do what I want with the language when I say it because I am my own nation!"

England looked down.

America's expression softened. "Okay, sorry, that was a little uncalled for."

He turned away from the American, crossing his arms. "Yes, yes it was. I'm still a little sore on that subject," he said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Well, it's been over 200 years, I get to tease you about it sometimes!" he said. "Anyway, have you taken any cooking lessons yet?!"

He spun back around to face him. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!" he wagged his finger at the American. "I'll have you know my scones have won the British cooking awards ten times in a row!" he boasted.

"ughh.." America didn't know how that could possibly happen. Just thinking about his scones made him sick. "Well it doesn't count if it is from your own country. If we are personifications, how are you supposed to know if it's your own food that your country is used to? I have proof that your cooking is...not so great."

"How so?!" He furrowed his bushy eyebrows.

He held up one finger. "Number one: No one exactly rushes to eat your food." Then he mumbled, "In fact, it's kinda the opposite.."

"I heard that!"

He held up two fingers. "Number two: I think the reason I am so strong is because you fed me radioactive food when I was young!"

"Scones are high quality, I'll have you know!" he argued. "Unlike your unhealthy burgers..."

He continued, holding up three fingers. "Number three: there is this huge controversial question about whether people would rather eat your food, or food made by your 2p. Who, by the way, poisons his food. Most people choose him because then you'd get to taste something delicious before you die instead of cruel and unusual punishment..."

He held up his hand to silence him. "Hush peasant."

"Don't you call me a peasant!"

"I have quite a few things to say about your food."

"Oh jeez, here we go."

"Number one: Unhealthy, I tell you! Two, who on Earth would want fried Oreos?! Three, your country has the most obese people."

"Wait, we need an audience to judge legitness!"

Russia, Switzerland, Canada, and France appear out of nowhere.

England facepalms. "Ugh..you bloody peasants."

France smiled seductively. "Ohonhonhonhon~."

"France, shut the-."

"Black sheep!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Well zhen," he ignored the Englishman glaring at him. "I would like to hear about zis contest you are having wis Amerique."

Canada tried answering, "I think it's about-."

"It's about their food," Russia unknowingly interrupted, smiling sweetly.

Switzerland sighed. "Get on vis it zhen. But I'm not taking sides, I'm neutral."

"We must settle this dispute once and for all!" England declared. "Raise your hand if you think my food is superior to America's!"

There was an awkward silence as no one raised their hand.

England twitched.

Russia said, "Both types of food are horrible. Come to my place and have my cabbage soup, da?"

England sighed. "Sure, Russia."

France and America snickered. "Good luck getting back out, angleterre.~"

England's eyes grew wide. "...What?!"

Russia's cheerfulness vanished. "What are you talking about? I'm sad now." He frowned. "So no one wants to go to my house then?"

England grinned evilly. "No, America and France would gladly go!"

They looked at England, horrified. America cried, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Russia smiled again. "Okay." He dragged the two nations away with his scarf.

"Hmph," England crossed his arms. "Joke's on them now."

Canada piped up. "H-hey, wait, I'm still here!"

"America?!" he said, shocked. "I thought you went with Russia!"

He sighed. "I'm America's brother. I look nearly identical to him but I was raised by France."

"Oh, gosh," he couldn't even imagine a French America. "Just as bad as the original, I suppose."

He looked down. "Well, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, I guess." He looked back up with determination in his eyes. "Anyway, I have to rescue Papa and my brother now!" He hopped onto Kumajiro, who was now a fullsized polar bear, and rode off into the sunset.

**A/N and... that was a taste of the randomness that is omegle. Later!**


	2. Where's Canada?

**A/N: Hey, guys! In this story, I am roleplaying as France, and the stranger is England. Here ya go!**

France: "Bonjour~."

England: "You? Again? Oh bother..."

France: "Honhon, how is it ever a bother to have me around, angleterre?"

England: "It is when you keep popping up from who knows where, expecting me to jump into bed with you!" He shook his head in annoyance.

France: "Oh, you know me so well!" he sighed, looking dramatically off into the distance. "Well if you won't love me, I will tell the one you love that you love him~." **((I was trying to figure out who (s)he shipped England with XD))**

England: "What?" He slapped his arm before crossing his. "Stop doing that!" He mumbled, "...What are you planning on? Telling yourself in front of the mirror?

France: He looks at him and smirks. "Oh, so you do love me then." He slings an arm around the smaller nation.

England: He blushed, trying to shove him off. "Well of course I do, frog..."

France: The Englishman's shoving did not deter him. "Honhon well je t'adore aussi, Arthur." He kissed his cheek, complete with the 'mmmhwaaa' sound.

England: He huffed and let him be. "Yes, yes..." Then, he wrinkled his nose and wipes the spit from his cheek. "But you don't need to use your tongue on my cheek," he protested.

France: "It is all part of the effect! Now come, I believe there is a world meeting scheduled."

England: "...Oh. Ah, right, of course." He nodded, totally not having forgotten about this supposed meeting.

France: They both go to world meeting place, France's arm still around England's shoulder. Most everyone was there, talking among themselves as they waited for the others to arrive.

England: He sat down, trying again to work France off of him as they arrived.

France: He finally decided to remove his arm. America busted through the door and said, "Guys, I can't find Canada anywhere! You gotta help!"

England: England turned to America as he burst through the door, sighing, assuming he was overreacting about something stupid again. "What are you on about?"

France: America replied, "Canada, my bro! He's not at his house, in the maple woods he lives in, and Kumajiro was just sitting on the bed looking confused! He NEVER leaves kuma places!" "Oh non," France said, worried for his little Mathieu.

England: England grew worried, and he quickly stood up, looking throughout the room. "And he's not here?" Canada could quite often go unnoticed, but to disappear completely?

France: "I don't see him," France said after scanning the room. "Where could he be...?" His eyes widened. "Let's ask his bear! he must know something!"

England: "His bear?" England furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, alright," he agreed, grabbing Frances wrist and dragging him out of the room unannounced, not caring whether or not the American followed them.

France: They somehow got to Canada's house in a few minutes and went inside, as the door was unlocked. Kumajiro still sat on the bed where America had left him. The three of them (America ran after them) walked up to Kumajiro.

England: England glanced at France and America, on either side of him, before looking down at the bear. "Hello Kumajiro," he said, and the bear responded with a "Hi." "Do you know where Canada is?" he asked. Kumajiro tilted his head. "Who?" England sighed and glanced again at France, hoping for help.

France: "He is your master, oui? He looks like him?" He pulled America into the view of the bear.

England: "Oh." The bear said after he had looked at America for a moment. "The man took him." England looked extremely confused and worried, shaking his head as he tries to clear his thoughts.

France: "The..the man?!" France stuttered. "W-what man? Who was he?" America looked shocked and couldn't make a sound.

England: "The one with red eyes." Kuma said simply, not knowing why the three seemed so frightened. "What?" England asked, now looking extremely confused. Did he mean..?

France: "Red eyes..you mean.." France started. "Prussia?!" America finished. France face-palmed. "What is he doing?"

England: England shook his head again, wondering himself. "I don't know." The bear said, not seeming extremely interested with the conversation. England turned back to France, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Should we go see?" England asked, unsure.

France: He sighed. "Oui." The three reluctantly went over to Germany and Prussia's house. America knocked loudly on the door. Germany answered. "America, England, France, what are you all doing here?"

England: "A-Ah.." England forced a polite smile to Germany. "We were actually looking for Canada," he explained. "Do you know if he is here?"

France: "Canada..." he thought for a moment, trying to remember who that was. "Oh, Canada! Not that I know of." America pressed further, "Well is Prussia here?" "Ja, he's here somewhere." "Well, we kinda need to talk to him and see if he took my bro." Germany raised an eyebrow. "S'il vous plait? trust me this is very important." Germany sighed and let them in.

**The co-writer disconnected at this point so I made up an ending for your amusement!**

The group walked into the spacious and incredibly neat house. All was fairly quiet, but then they all heard a door open and slam shut somewhere. Prussia came from the hallway to their right and stopped mid-stride when he saw his visitors. "...Well, hallo there," he smirked. "Couldn't keep away from the awesomeness?"

"Where's Canada?" America demanded, putting his hands on his hips as he stepped forward.

"Birdie? I don't know," he shrugged. "Why?"

Their eyes all widened. Where was Canada if he wasn't with Prussia?

Suddenly, something occurred to France, and he groaned. "...Did we try calling him?"

The others groaned as well. England cried, "How did we not think of this sooner?!"

"I've got it covered!" America claimed, whipping out his phone and speed-dialing his brother and putting the cell phone on speaker. Canada picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Mathieu Williams speaking."

"Bro! Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm just...grocery shopping, Alfred. What's wrong?"

"Grocery...shopping...?" They were all silent. America said, "But...why did you leave Kumajiro?!"

"Eh? I figured he was responsible enough to stay home by himself. I'm not going to be gone long."

France said, "But your bear said you were taken by someone with red eyes!"

"I was just talking to my neighbor before I left. He is an albino..."

They all sighed collectively. At least they knew Canada was safe...

**Thanks for reading another Omegle story of randomness!**


End file.
